<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clone wars meets avatar by midnight_diamond17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999638">Clone wars meets avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_diamond17/pseuds/midnight_diamond17'>midnight_diamond17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Asexual Toph Beifong, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Ahsoka Tano, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Crack Crossover, Crossover, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First AO3 Post, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Why Did I Write This?, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, yeah she has a small crush on azula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_diamond17/pseuds/midnight_diamond17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin, Obi Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka were expecting to find a normal distress signal coming from some planet that was peaceful from the war until the Separatists arrived. The planet they land on is war torn, but not the war they thought it would have been. They damage their ship in the landing and need help repairing it. Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex look for help, but the only people they seem to find are some kids with some weird ability called bending and some kid named Aang saying he's the avatar. They soon learn that the only way to get back to help with the Clone Wars is to first help Team Avatar with their own war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When worlds collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I noticed there are not nearly enough Star Wars and avatar crossovers. This fic would be set around season 4 for clone wars and between boiling rock and southern raiders for avatar. Almost like the Mortis arc in a way.</p><p>Note: I don’t own Star Wars or avatar, all characters in this belong to Disney or Nickelodeon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anakin, come on, we have to go!" Obi Wan shouted at his tired Padawan from outside his quaters. Anakin got up and answered the door. He wondered what it could be, considering all Separatists movements were gone from the area.</p>
<p>"What is it master?" He asked</p>
<p>"Master Yoda recieved a strange distress signal through the Force last night and wants us to check it out. He thinks its a planet struggling desperately from the war and it needs help."</p>
<p>"Where?"</p>
<p>"Some planet in the Outer Rim. Not exactly sure where, but we do have coordinates so we can go and investigate."</p>
<p>"Alright I'll get Rex and Ahsoka onto it. You get a shuttle ready while I go find them." He wandered up his ship until he got to Ahsoka's quaters. "Get up Snips, we have a distress call to answer."</p>
<p>"Seriously? I was hoping to rest for at least a little bit but oh well. Where?" Ahsoka opened the door to look at Anakin.</p>
<p>"Some planet on the Outer Rim, don't know which one." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at that.</p>
<p>"Alright lets get to it then." Ahsoka then contacted Rex through comlink. "Rex, we have a distress call to answer. Can you be at the hanger in ten minutes?"</p>
<p>"Right onto it commander." Rex replied.</p>
<p>Ahsoka and Anakin walked together to the hanger. Anakin was still curious where exactly they were going but a planet in need was a planet in need. Even if it meant less time to relax, he would do it. 


</p>
<p>“What do you think it is Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure Snips, but we’ll find out I suppose.”</p>
<p>When they got there, Obi Wan and Rex were waiting for them, with a shuttle behind them.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you want to pilot?" Obi Wan asked Anakin.</p>
<p>"You know me too well master" he responded</p>
<p>The four of them got into the shuttle and sat in their usual places. Anakin as pilot, Obi Wan as co-pilot, and Rex and Ahsoka in the back. "Everyone ready?" Anakin asked.</p>
<p>"Ready as always Skyguy." Anakin put in the coordinates for the jump and took the ship off. Once the ship was out of the hanger, Anakin made the preperations and jumped the ship into hyperspace. The ride went smoothly, heading to the intended coordinates. They rode along for a few hours, when suddenly the ship was pulled out of hyperspace, and into a planet</p>
<p>"Are these the right coordinates!" Rex shouted.</p>
<p>"Yeah of course! I think we just got pulled out too close to the planet!" Anakin yelled back.</p>
<p>"Either way I think we're going down." Ahsoka said nervously.</p>
<p>"Anakin, get yourself together!"</p>
<p>"I'm trying but it doesn't seem to be working!" Anakin tried everything, but the ship still got pulled down to the planets surface and into a forest near some massive canyon. That’s all Anakin could remember before blacking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> -</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand how in fire bending training you sent a distress call!” Sokka heard Zuko yelling at Aang from his bedroom in the Western air temple. Sokka blinked his eyes open at the sound of that. He quickly got up and stormed out into the common area they ate meals in. </p>
<p>“YOU DID WHAT NOW AANG?!” Sokka demanded probably a bit too harshly, but if Aang sent a distress call then they needed to be cautious.</p>
<p>“Well last night I was fire bending with Zuko, practicing the moves the dragons taught us.” Aang explained. “But then something happened. I’m not sure what, I didn’t go into the avatar state, but I did some weird spirit thing. Almost like entering the spirit world, but not quite.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on that you guys need to be yelling at each other this early!” Toph exclaimed from across the commons.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Toph.” Aang apologized. “Anyways, after I went or did whatever, I reached some spirit. I’m not exactly sure what kind of spirit, but I told it about the war and our problems. He said, at least I think it was a he, that he’ll send help.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure he’ll send help, a fleet of Fire Nation warships.” Sokka remarked.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t control it really, and the spirit seemed trusting.” </p>
<p>“Well even if Aang did do something wrong, at least he made a connection to the spirit world.” Katara stated entering the common area. “Did you do anything Zuko?” Katara said almost accusingly.</p>
<p>“No, of course not.” Zuko responded. Suddenly, all of them heard a loud noise, like a meteor falling out of the sky from above the temple.</p>
<p>“What is that?” Suki shouted as she ran into the commons. </p>
<p>“Probably a fire nation fleet Aang summoned last night.” Sokka answered. “Aang, you and Toph stay down here in case they try to destroy the temple. Me, Katara, and Zuko will go up on Appa and face them. Suki, Haru, Dad, and everyone else can stay down here and prepare to fight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me.” Toph muttered. Sokka kissed Suki on the cheek before he grabbed Katara and Zuko followed. Katara took Appa into the air and flew him up to land. Sokka noticed there weren’t any war balloons or ships,but that didn’t mean they didn’t have land forces.</p>
<p>“We should go down and see if they’re down there since they don’t seem to be in the air.” Katara noted.</p>
<p>“I agree.” Zuko muttered. They flew down and landed Appa. The three of them hopped off the bison and started walking towards the source of the noise. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko walked for a little bit before finding something. What they found was very intresting. Sokka saw a man in his mid 30’s, two men in their early 20’s, and a teenage girl that didn’t look like anything Sokka had seen before arguing. The four of them stopped arguing abruptly, probably having noticed Sokka, Katara and Zuko watching them.</p>
<p>“Who are you!” One of the men in their 20’s demanded. He had bright blue eyes and a light color of hair Sokka had never seen before. He also had a small scar over one of his eyes, was holding some weird blue sword, and looked like he was ready to kill them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teenagers are kinda stubbborn no matter where they're from</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So the gaang and our clone wars group officially meet! The meeting doesn't go exactly as planned though. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and Rex realize there are worlds not even aware of the clone wars and are dealing with their own problem. The same could be said for the gaang</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is definitely gonna be longer. Our favorite characters from both universes finally meet. Neither group found what they were looking for, but something entirely different. This chapter was more fun to write. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Also we get Katara's POV in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was arguing with Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex over what to do with the ship when the three kids showed up. Moments before, Anakin had felt a presence in the Force and pulled his lightsaber. Anakin saw watching from the bushes three teens, all probably around Ahsoka's name. However, just because they're kids didn't mean they weren't a threat. Ahsoka proved that teenagers could be very capable fighters when they wanted to be. Anakin noticed two of them, a boy and a girl, had dark hair, blue eyes, and were most certainly siblings. The third one... the third one had the same shade of eyes he'd heard Sith Lords had, the shade of amber that looked like gold, and a scar across his left eye, much bigger then the one on his own face and probably from a burn. Anakin doubted that a kid around 16 would be a fully fledged sith lord but he didn't rule the possibility. For all he knew, he could be much older and just in disguise. He walked towards them with a lightsaber and a glare on his face.</p>
<p>"Who are you!" he demanded. Probably a bit harsh, but if they were Separatists, he needed to be harsh.</p>
<p>"Who are we! You fly some random ship that no one has seen as far as I've known here, and expect us to not be suspuicious! We're in the middle of a war here!" one of the siblings said, a girl in blue said. Her attitude reminded Anakin a bit of Ahsoka.</p>
<p>"Anakin, calm down." Obi Wan lectured Anakin. Anakin turned off his lightsaber but remained cautious. He still didn't trust the oldest looking boy, the one with the scar. They did seem to know of the war, but that didn't tell him what side they were on. He highly doubted the Separatists would use children, but the Jedi did so it wasn't completely weird, and if one of them was a Sith who was never found by the Jedi Order, then they could easily defend themselves. It didn't make sense, however, that the teens were so surprised by the ship. If they were Separatists, wouldn't they have seen ships before?</p>
<p>"Look we don't want to hurt you" Anakin began before he was cut off.</p>
<p>"But you approached us with a weapon, that no one has ever seen before, and demanded to know who we were?" The teen that might be a sith asked with a hint of sarcasm. The same kind of sarcasm the sith he knew used. He wondered if Dooku took another apprentice after Ventress. Anakin did realize he sort of threatened them, and that the sarcasm was deserved. These kids must be bold to mess with a lightsaber though.</p>
<p>"Well as your friend here stated" gestering to the girl in blue "We are in the middle of a war here, so we needed to be on guard." All three of the teens gave him a glare at that. He suppose they were angry he used their own ammo against them.</p>
<p>"Either way, you messed with the wrong group of teens" the girl in blue's brother shouted before throwing a boomerang and pulling out a sword. Anakin stopped the boomerang with the force and grabbed one of his wrists making him drop the sword.</p>
<p>"How-" the boy in blue gasped staring up at the frozen boomerang. Anakin knew he wasn't lying about his surprise. That ruled out Separatists most likely and Sith unless they were master liars, and considering the oldest was no older than 17, they weren't.</p>
<p>"It couldn't be" the boy's sister murmured. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.</p>
<p>"Is that... airbending?" the possible Sith lord asked. Anakin wondered what air bending was, and why they thought that was the Force.</p>
<p>"Anakin, please you didn't need to do that" Obi Wan snarked. Anakin rolled his eyes at his master.</p>
<p>"Way to show off your skill Skyguy" Ahsoka smirked. Anakin rolled his eyes but felt all three of the teens surprise and dropped the boomrang and let go of the boy. He doubted that they were Sith or Separatists now.  The teens eyes widened even more at Ahsoka's stupid nickname for him. Well they did say something about air and his nickname did have to do with the sky. The boy ran back to his sister and friend and the three of them muttered amongst themselves before the girl in blue approached him. </p>
<p>"Are you an airbender?" she inquired with a curious look on her face. Anakin noted that they did have a name for the Force, but he didn't know what the kriff bending was. He wondered if it was another name for the force here. </p>
<p>"Sorry, but what's bending?" Anakin replied. He really didn't like being clueless. </p>
<p>"Wait, you don't know what bending is?" the boy with the scar and golden eyes clarified. Anakin felt a bit embarassed for having some kids out smarting him but Obi Wan looked just as clueless and he usually knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>"No clue." Anakin returned "You mean the Force?"</p>
<p>"Wait what?!" the girl in blue retaliated. "What are you talking about?" She started to have the same look Ahsoka did when she was younger, snippy, snarky, with a little anger.</p>
<p>"I think we better sit down and talk about this." Obi Wan suggested. Everyone mutually agreed and sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara had walked into this expecting Fire Nation, not a man who might be an airbender traveling in some weird ship and using some weird weapons. Not to mention the girl he was traveling with looked nothing like Katara had ever seen. The oldest man in the group, a man with reddish brown hair, a beard, and blue eyes like her own, started making tea for them. Katara still had a small part of her that didn't trust them, a small part of her that told her it could all be a fire nation trap to get to Aang. Maybe even Zuko led them here, and here they were like a bunch of eggs in a nest, helpless and defensless. She didn't trust Zuko still, and he could betray them like in Ba Sing Se. But she went along with it for Aang. </p>
<p>"So, to ask what Anakin originally asked so rudely." the man making the tea remarked rolling his eyes at the man who had threatened them and froze Sokka's boomerang in the air "Who are you, and what is bending? You can call me Obi Wan"</p>
<p>"I'm Katara, this is Sokka, and Zuko." Katara introduced "Bending, well its kind of hard to explain." Katara proceeded to do a little waterbending, looping the water around her head before putting it back in the container. The four people she just met looked up at it with awe but not complete shock.</p>
<p>"So its like the Force" the girl with the face paint or something added "I'm Ahsoka, this is Rex" Ahsoka pointed at the man who hasn't spoken yet, a guy with buzzed light hair, tan skin, wearing what looked like armor, and he gave a small wave. "And you've already met Anakin and Obi Wan." Katara nodded along, still not sure what the force was, but looked at the two older men arguing. Katara wondered where they were from, because she had never seen anyone look like that before.</p>
<p>"Yeah great to meet you and all, but what's the Force" Sokka yawned. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and realized it was quite early in the day still. </p>
<p>"The Force is a thing that connects all living things, and connects everyone. Certain people can also use the force to do various tasks. Much like your bending in a way." Obi Wan explained before making a tea pot and the cups float. Katara decided that the Force is indeed bending, but in a different form. </p>
<p>"My uncle would know about this kind of stuff, he always said everyone was connected, and could tell us about the differences" Zuko added. He probably would, but Zuko betrayed him and now they didn't know where he was. "Is the Force spiritual too?"</p>
<p>"Very. The best Force users are very connected spiritually to the world and to life itself. " Obi Wan replied. This sounded like some of the stuff Aang told her about the air nomads, and what they taught him as a kid. Obi Wan and Aang would get along quickly and easily."You kids catch on quickly."</p>
<p>"Just curious, but what war were you talking about earlier?" Rex chimed in. Katara was somewhat shocked that they didn't know about the war but based on the conversation they just had, she figured they weren't from this world or maybe even this universe. Katara would ask about that later, but they had other issues right now.</p>
<p>"The hundred year war against the Fire Nation. The war might as well be over at this point since Ba Sing Se was conquered however" Katara stated with a not so subtle glare at Zuko. Ba Sing Se was partially his fault after all. "I figure your not from here though so I guess you wouldn't know about that."</p>
<p>"Correct" Obi Wan confirmed. "We could use some help getting our ship back into shape and getting out of here, but I guess we could help with your war while we're at it." Katara knew that would be helpful because based on what she'd seen in an hour, they had powers and technology the Fire Nation didn't know about. </p>
<p>"Katara? Maybe Aang's the best person to talk to about this? Also Toph is the one person who could repair their ship" Sokka reasoned. Katara couldn't argue with that since Toph was the one and only metal bender in the whole world and this ship was made from metal.</p>
<p>"I agree. The four of you, come on. We're taking to you to the people who could help you the most." Katara commanded while heading away from the wreck and towards Appa. Everyone followed her until they got to Appa. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and Rex looked at Appa but the shock quickly faded. Everyone climbed onto Appa, and Katara prepared him for flight. Katara's instincts told her these people could help her, maybe even help the world. She only knew them for a little, but she felt she could trust them. That didn't mean she wouldn't hesitate to hurt them should they hurt Aang. Oh no she would hurt them if given a reason to, but in the meantime she trusted them.</p>
<p>"Appa, yip yip" Katara shouted and Appa flew into the air and towards the western air temple, to Aang and Toph, and maybe with people that could change the war and world for the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was fun for me! Yes I added in Katara not trusting Zuko because this is before Southern Raiders. Clone Wars gang gets to meet the rest of team avatar next chapter. Azula is going to make her appearance soon too. Next chapter is going to be Obi Wan and Aang's POV's. Kudos are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That's a child?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and Rex finally get to meet the rest of the gaang and get to know Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. They learn more about the concepts not from their own worlds, and bond over the things war causes. Everyone also gets to learn more about the force and bending, and the damage each can cause. They learn why Zuko has his scar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get Obi Wan and (I changed my mind) Zuko's POV! Also I'm not gonna upload as much as I can because I have school and sports. Some of the characters get to bond in this chapter, and become friends. Also boy, our clone war gang is gonna be in for a surprise when they find out the two kids that can help them are 12. Should've said it earlier, but Chit Sang doesn't exist in this fic. </p>
<p>slight TW: references Zuko and Ozai's first agni kai, references air nomad genocide, also references Anakin getting his hand cut off. Nothing worse than what's in the original series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan looked out over the landscape as the bison flew over to the canyon he had seen while the ship was crashing. He normally hated flying, but this felt different, smoother, more relaxing and enjoyable. It was relaxing and almost distracted him from the situation, but not quite. Obi Wan figured out the gist of what was happening in this world, but not exactly. He wondered what had happened to make this world desperate enough to need a few kids. He also was wondering what happened between Katara and Zuko, but it was probably teenage drama, not his expertise based on his experiences with Anakin and now Ahsoka. Obi Wan decided to look in the Force, and observe the life around him. He breathed in the air of the high altitude and concentrated. He noticed Anakin's blinding Force signature, and ignored it as always. He then noticed Ahsoka's and oddly enough, Katara and Zuko's. He figured Katara was most likely Force sensitive after the thing she did with the water, but her presence felt much different compared to a Jedi's. Obi Wan figured he felt Zuko's Force presence because he also had bending. Obi Wan ignored Rex's and Sokka's not as blinding Force presence and went down. That's when he noticed it. The Force presence so bright it would've definitely caused a problem had he not shaken out of his meditation. He decided it was probably that Aang who Katara had talked about. Aang's force presence was as bright as Anakin's, and that was saying something. Aang must have been a great spiritual master to have that great of a Force presence. Obi Wan then realized Katara was taking Appa straight into a canyon.</p>
<p>"If I may ask, where exactly are we going?" Obi Wan asked politely.</p>
<p>"There" Sokka responded and pointed to the left. Obi Wan observed a huge structure, dangling over the abyss of the canyon, that looked to be almost upside down. Obi Wan had seen many things in the clone wars, but an upside down temple was not one of them. Obi Wan stared in awe at the gardens and art on the temple as Katara took Appa down into a large commons, where he saw some kids, teens, and one adult eating breakfast, oddly enough with various weapons lying around. Obi Wan looked around for where a great spiritual master might be, but didn't see anywhere. Oh well, not everything could be seen by the eye.</p>
<p>"And I thought I've seen everything with the Clone Wars." Anakin muttered in awe. Rex and Ahsoka had similar looks of amazement on their faces. It wasn't everyday you saw a temple that's upside down. </p>
<p>"So I'm assuming that you didn't find the Fire Nation then?" a girl Ahsoka's age with short brown hair questioned as she ran over to hug and kiss Sokka on the cheek. Obi Wan assumed she and Sokka were dating. She gave all of them a strange look, especially Ahsoka, but then shrugged it off.</p>
<p>Sokka just sat there and looked at Obi Wan "Um, no, not exactly. Where's Aang?" Obi Wan suddenly felt a large wind gust from above, and saw a kid on a glider flying around near the roof of the room they were in.</p>
<p>The kids voice echoed throughout the temple "Suki, up here!" He then swooped in for a landing. "You were looking for me?" he suggested "I'm Aang." he held out his hand and Obi Wan shook it out of politeness. However, he was very shocked that the great master of spirituality they were looking for was a kid no older than 13. </p>
<p>"Wait, how old are you?!" Anakin exclaimed. Obi Wan was also surprised that this was the master they were looking for, and also managed to send out that powerful of a distress beacon that young. </p>
<p>"12, almost 13" Aang informed. Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka's mouths dropped at that. Technically Rex was 12 too, but he had accelerated aging, so it didn't really count. Obi Wan was really starting to think this world must be truly desperate if a 12 year old was the person connecting everything and a great master. </p>
<p>"Well, your not exactly what we were expecting but nice to meet you" Anakin stumbled over his words, and Ahsoka chuckled as always at Anakin's awkwardness.</p>
<p>"Aang might only be 12, but he's very capable of many things, and is highly skilled" Katara informed them, and Aang beamed. Katara and Aang reminded Obi Wan of what Anakin and Padme were like when they were young, when they first met. "Also, where's Toph?" she questioned before someone kicked down the wall.</p>
<p>"Right here!" a young girl who Obi Wan presumed was Toph shouted. Obi Wan got a good look at Toph, and noticed she looked even younger than Aang, and noticed the milky whiteness that meant blindness in her eyes. Obi Wan wondered why the two that could help them the most with this mess were children, but Rex stated his thoughts for him. </p>
<p>"Uh, no offense, but the two people that are supposed to help us are literal children?" Toph glared at him for that but shrugged it off. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and the girl Obi Wan thinks is named Suki looked used to it. Not for the first time, Obi Wan wondered how the hell these children got themselves wrapped up in a war. </p>
<p>"Is there any responsible adults here?" Obi Wan couldn't help but wonder.</p>
<p>"Actually, yes." a man said as he walked into the common garden they were currently in. This man looked older than Obi Wan, and also looked exactly how Obi Wan would imagine Sokka would look when he was in his middle ages. "I'm Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's dad" he introduced himself. Obi Wan looked around and saw a few other kids, and a flying lemur of some sorts, and that appeared to be it. </p>
<p>"Where are the rest of your parents" Obi Wan started before seeing the looks on the kids faces and stopped. Katara did say they were in a war, and war took too many people. </p>
<p>"Sokka says you guys can help us with the war here with different styles of bending and incredible technology" Hakoda explained.</p>
<p>"Yes. We come from, well the best way to explain it is space, beyond the moon, in the stars you see. Where we come from, there's a war too, but there are others who can deal with it, we don't need to be back there immediately, and we can help. We use the Force, a thing that connects all living things, and we can manipulate it too." Anakin informed the group. Anakin did a demonstration by causing some rocks and plant vases to float. The kids sat there in awe.</p>
<p>"It really is like bending." Zuko gasped "I've traveled the world, and never seen anything quite like what Anakin's doing."</p>
<p>"I've never seen." Toph sassed. Everyone rolled their eyes, like they were used to it.</p>
<p>"Its like what Garu Pathik said, we're all connected." Aang looked the least shocked at this explanation.</p>
<p>Sokka decided to enter the  conversation "Anyways, can you help us?" </p>
<p>"Yes, we can, but we'll need help cleaning the wreck up, and there is only four of us." Obi Wan stated "Toph, Katara says you can bend metal?" </p>
<p>"Of course I can! I'm Toph Beifong, greatest earth bender and only metal bender in the world!" Toph reminded Obi Wan too much of Anakin at that age, with her confidence and slight anger.</p>
<p>'And I'm the avatar, there's really not much stopping us, I even know all four elements now." Aang added. </p>
<p>Anakin made a snarky comment "Obi Wan, when has numbers ever stopped us?"</p>
<p>"We should do the clean up later, we need to talk a little more about exactly what everyone's story is and talk about plans for the future." Katara chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko had woke up expecting to have just another day training Aang in fire bending so he could take down the fire nation and his father. He had not expected to find four people from an entire universe entirely talking about the Force and waving swords made out of light at him. Zuko really wished he had his uncle with him, he would know exactly how to deal with this. He also wouldn't be entirely surprised if his uncle and Obi Wan bonded immediately either. </p>
<p>"Zuko, come on, dinner's ready" Aang announced before running off into the gardens they ate in. Zuko got up from the floor where he was practicing meditation(with not much luck) before following the eager child Avatar. Every member of team avatar, plus Hakoda, Haru, Pipsqueak, and Teo were already there, along with Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex were already eating. He sat next to Toph and Sokka, and tried to join the discussion. </p>
<p>"So, what are we talking about?" Zuko was never good at talking to people. Probably was caused by his upbringing.</p>
<p>"I was just explaining bending a bit more!" Aang chirped excitedly. Zuko gave a small smile to him. He didn't understand how he hated and hunted him for as long as he did. </p>
<p>"So, now that everyone is here, would now be a good time to ask about the hundred year war, and how some teens got involved?" Anakin inquired. Zuko internally cringed. He knew it was going to have to talk about it at some point, but it didn't make the past anymore less painful.</p>
<p>"Well it began with Fire Lord Sozin and Roku, a previous avatar, a hundred years ago, In the Fire Nation." Aang informed "The avatar is basically supposed to bring balance to the world, and well, Roku sort of failed at that, and the Fire nation got more aggressive. Well after Roku died, I was reborn as the next avatar, into the air nation. When I was told I was the Avatar, I ran off and got myself frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years. During that time, Sozin killed all of the air benders." Aang looked away in pain.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for your loss" Ahsoka consoled Aang. Zuko still couldn't help but feel that the death of the airbenders was somehow his fault. It wasn't, since he wasn't around 100 years ago, but it was his ancestors fault, and so indirectly his fault. </p>
<p>"Its fine, they would've wanted me to get over their loss and completed my duty. Anyways, a hundred years past and Katara and Sokka found me in an iceberg, in the south pole. After some, intresting circumstances," Aang gave a subtle look to Zuko "we left the South Pole and headed to the North Pole so me and Katara could master waterbending. That's when we met Suki, Haru, Pipsqueak, and Teo. None of them wanted to go with us at the time however. After the North Pole, we traveled to the Earth Kingdom and that's when we met Toph who agreed to teach me Earth Bending. Any questions so far?" </p>
<p>"Actually, I do." Ahsoka answered "Zuko, how do you fit into this?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping you weren't gonna ask that" he muttered. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all smirked, more than happy to talk about what he did. Zuko sucked in a breath before they continued the story. </p>
<p>"Well, Zuko sort of was trying to capture me for the entirety of my journey." Aang mumbled. "And tried to kill me a few times after then too." Zuko regretted his mistakes, but the look on Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex's faces were priceless.</p>
<p>"You were all, I need to capture the avatar to restore my honor!" mocked Sokka, and he held his hand to his face, to mimic his scar. Zuko hated that it was probably close to the truth. "Why did you need to restore your honor in the first place?" Zuko breathed in, and decided it was time team Avatar knew exactly how he got his scar. After all, he was their friend now, and friends tell themselves about each other.</p>
<p>"As a little bit of a thing you need to know," Zuko directed that at the new comers" I am the crown prince, or used to be anyways, son of the firelord. The story begins when I wanted to go into a war room with my uncle three years ago to disscuss planning. One of the generals wanted to use new recruits, and everyone agreed. I spoke out against him, and got challenged to an Agni Kai. However, when I got up to face him, it wasn't him it was my father, Firelord Ozai. I got down on my knees and begged for mercy, and he scarred my face. The next day, I was banished, and my Uncle Iroh went with me. If I ever wanted to return home and reclaim my throne and my honor, I needed to capture the Avatar and bring him back." Zuko looked down briefly, lost in a painful memory. </p>
<p>"Zuko I- I always thought your scar was an accident." Sokka looked so sad as he addressed Zuko. </p>
<p>"Same, I never knew your father gave you your scar." Aang looked so sorry, and angry at the same time. </p>
<p>Everyone sat there, giving Zuko their sympathy, in an awkward moment of silence, before Toph continued the story.</p>
<p>"Anyways, long story short, we went to Ba Sing Se, Aang died but got brought back to life, we tried invading the fire nation during an eclipse because they can't bend but failed, Zuko joined our group after saying he did some good things, and Sokka and Zuko broke Suki and Sokka's dad out of prison."</p>
<p>"That was an intresting story, but Zuko I'm so sorry about your scar." Obi Wan came over and patted Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko accepted it, because he needed the comfort of it, and because Obi Wan reminded him too much of his uncle.</p>
<p>"You seem like a good person, even if you were evil for a while. It probably took a lot to get over that" Ahsoka acknowledged. She then came over to Zuko and sat next to him. Just like that, Zuko somehow became awkward friends with Ahsoka.</p>
<p>"It's fine. It's been over three years, there's nothing anyone here can do about it." Zuko decided after a while. Anakin, Rex and Ahsoka looked as if they were having a hard time processing all the information given to them, and Zuko couldn't really blame them. They just came from another world, and are hearing about things and concepts they've never seen before.</p>
<p>"Wait, we're gonna ignore that Aang DIED!" Shock crept into Rex's voice.</p>
<p>"Should I mention that I also have a crazy sister too?" Zuko put in "Who also chased Aang and killed him before Katara brought him back to life with spirit water." Everyone looked generally shocked at that, even some of the people who lived in his world. Ahsoka gave him an awkward look that Zuko thinks means I'm sorry? Ahsoka seemed really nice to him, someone who he should get to know better. </p>
<p>"Hey, if it makes you kids feel any better, I had my hand cut off" Anakin began before showing everyone his metal hand. Zuko looked briefly at Katara, and they both made a mental note to keep that away from Toph, who could do something to it with metal bending. Zuko decided that those laser swords he'd seen him with earlier could be quite dangerous. </p>
<p>"Wait. One question. Ahsoka what exactly are you? Not trying to be rude" Sokka asked.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I'm a Togruta, and I'm gonna guess you guys don't have them here. Also, I do look a bit younger because of Togrutan aging, I'm actually 15" Everyone nodded along. Ahsoka seemed nicer and more like a sibling than his actual younger sister, even though he'd only known her for a day.</p>
<p>"That's actually pretty cool, I think you look much cooler than the rest of us" Zuko offered to Ahsoka. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it. Sokka yawned, and Zuko noticed the moon was well in the sky.</p>
<p>"It is really getting late, we should sleep and maybe discuss more about this in the morning" Hakoda suggested. Everyone did look tired, and sure enough, everybody headed off to their own sleeping quaters. Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex found sleeping bags and empty rooms and just slept there. Zuko went to his bedroom and slept soundly, knowing finally that he had told team Avatar more about himself and they really did accept him, and in comfort that he had a new friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooku double checked that he had the distress signal coordinates correct. If he was correct, this planet had no Republic presence, and therefore a good place to set up a Separatist base. Skywalker and Kenobi had reportedly gone to this planet, but they weren't something he couldn't handle. Plus, the two of them alone couldn't handle the whole droid battalions he was sending.</p>
<p>"Sir, we are ready to jump to hyperspace. Should we?" a droid from the engines reported. Dooku gave the go ahead, and the ships jumped into hyperspace. From what he could figure out about the planet, it had life, but had no contact with the outside world ever most likely. Even if they had armies, the odds of them beating his technology was highly unlikely. Perhaps, there were even Force sensitives, who could make a decent apprentice who would be loyal. The ship dropped out of hyperspace, and Dooku got his first look at the planet. It had one moon, which appeared to have no life on it, and the planet seemed to have perfect conditions for living. He also felt a large force presence, confirming that there were people who were force sensitive on the planet.</p>
<p>"Should we head down to the point the signal originated from?" A droid asked. </p>
<p>"No. Wait a few hours, until it's their morning, and then we'll go down. This planet is about to be claimed in the name of the Separatist Alliance."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Zuzu and Snips became friends! Obi Wan is a concerned dad and sort of adopted everyone.Also Dooku is going to become a problem in this fic. I know he didn't do much of anything in the clone wars, but I decided no to that. Azula makes an appearance next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dang it, we're stuck here for a while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our clone wars gang and team avatar wake up to find Azula on the doorstep of the Western air temple. They run, and find a safe spot to hide out for a little while longer. Only when an army shows up, and two of their best fighters, Katara and Zuko are gone, they become desperate for help. They do have the one and only metal bender in the whole world luckily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is in the Southern Raiders episode, but Azula is a bit more prevelant and important to the plot. The Gaang gets to learn a bit more about the Clone Wars four. Also this chapter is from Ahsoka and Aang's POV's. Sorry for not updating, I had school and was busy. Also it's been a little bit since I've seen the Southern Raiders. And Dooku's more rebellious against Sidious than in canon</p>
<p>Another disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, besides OC's, all characters are owned by Nickelodeon or Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka woke up to the sound of something collapsing. Ahsoka briefly wondered if meeting Aang and Zuko and the rest of their friends was a dream before she got up, rubbed her eyes, and saw she was still in the Western Air Temple. Immediately, Ahsoka got up, and so did Anakin, Rex, and Obi Wan, and they all ran out into the commons. </p>
<p>"What's going on?" Ahsoka shouted. Everyone was in there, looking shocked and confused.</p>
<p>"I think this is a family visit" Zuko replied. Ahsoka glimpsed out over the canyon, and saw that there were many warships descending over the temple. Leading them was a girl probably around her age, possibly even younger, who also had the same golden amber eyes and dark hair as Zuko, but these eyes looked unstable. Ahsoka knew this could only be the sister Zuko had described to them last night. </p>
<p>"Azula, what are you doing?!" Zuko's voice was demanding and almost concerned. Even if she was insane, she was still his little sister, and from what Ahsoka had learned in the clone wars is that family did want to stick together.</p>
<p>"Isn't it not obvious yet? I'm about to be an only child!" Yeah no, Azula was definitely insane, and didn't feel the same way to Zuko. Ahsoka felt bad for her though, she grew up in the same enviornment as Zuko but dealt with it differently, and this was the out come.</p>
<p>"You guys go, I'll hold her off" Zuko proceeded to start fire bending, and ran towards the ships. Ahsoka ran after him, not wanting to lose her new friend, the first friend she really knew she could trust her age.</p>
<p>"Zuko, no!" He jumped on the ships to fight Azula. Azula gave Ahsoka a strange look, before beginning to fight her brother again.</p>
<p>"It's ok Ahsoka, I have this under control. Just go" Ahsoka ran back with the others, where Toph and Haru had opened a tunnel out. Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda appeared to be arguing.</p>
<p>"It's ok, we'll see each other again" Hakoda reassured his children and hugged them before they hopped on Appa, Sokka pulling Suki up, where Aang was already sitting preparing the bison to fly. Ahsoka was debating whether she would go with them on Appa, or go through the tunnel. Something in the Force told her that Appa was the right path, but would make their accidental trip to this world a little bit longer and more difficult. But would Anakin and Obi Wan go for it? Toph then left the tunnel for Haru to hold up and also hopped on Appa. Ahsoka made her choice.</p>
<p>"Anakin, I know what your about to say, but I want to go with them!" Ahsoka thought she was going to see Anakin and Obi Wan in shock, but instead they were already on Appa.</p>
<p>"Snips, are you coming or not?" Ahsoka hopped onto Appa with the Force, and he took off into the air.</p>
<p>"Ahsoka, we go wherever Toph goes because she can metal bend and save our ship. Also we're Jedi, we should help people in need." Obi Wan lectured her. Ahsoka now felt stupid. The wreck would still be there, and they had lightsabers and Rex had a blaster. They could defend themselves and survive until later.</p>
<p>"Also I'm sure you want some friends your own age for once." Rex joked with her. He wasn't wrong, it was nice to hang around some teenagers for a change, and teenagers with similar experiences at that. Appa got out from the temple, and the first thing Ahsoka noticed was Zuko and Azula fighting on top of a warship. Azula notably had blue fire, something Ahsoka was sure wasn't normal. Suddenly, the ship rocked, and Zuko fell. Ahsoka got scared, but soon saw Zuko on top of a different ship. Suddenly, both ships broke, and both of the fire siblings went flying.</p>
<p>"ZUKO!" Ahsoka was scared for the teenage prince in a way she hadn't been for anyone in a, well since Anakin, Rex, and Obi Wan. Aang flew Appa down, and when they got to Zuko, Katara pulled him down and Ahsoka steadied him with the Force. </p>
<p>"What if she doesn't make it?" Zuko had genuine concern in his voice. However, Azula pulled herself up too the cliffside by flying with fire and then securing her place with a hair crown. In another world, Ahsoka might be attracted to Azula, but this was not the world. "Of course she did" Zuko sighed at his sister. Appa then flew higher, into the sky, towards the west, towards a place called Ember Island. </p>
<p>"So are we going to grab our ship or what?" Rex asked. </p>
<p>"We'll get it later, we should help these kids first" Obi Wan responded. "We have everything we need to defend ourselves" Ahsoka took the time on Appa's back to relax and take some time to meditate. Ahsoka was calm and collected, breathing in the thin air and staring at the dark blue sky, and relaxed, when suddenly she felt a large presence, of what felt like Separatists.</p>
<p>"Skyguy, I think the Separatists found us" Ahsoka looked around with concern. She really hoped she would get a little more time with team avatar before something like this happened. Unfortunately, no one appeared to believe her.</p>
<p>"Relax, Snips I highly doubt that" Anakin reassured her. Ahsoka, was not reassured, and knew something was off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooku was busy tracking the flying bison when his other sentinent being in command, Jordan, contacted him. He had tracked the bison, because that's where Skywalker and Kenobi's Force presences coming from. Intrestingly enough, there was also a number of other very bright Force presences, though none of them felt like Jedi. </p>
<p>"Sir, we are tracking the bison to an island. The island according to our scanners, is relatively small in population, but big enough to get the attention of a commanding force in this world." Jordan informed him.</p>
<p>"Good. You take a battalion of droids down to circle the island, and I will follow to deal with Skywalker and Kenobi" Dooku proceeded to send down droids down to the island he had pinned the bison to. He was about to incacipate Skywalker and Kenobi, possibly get a new asassin, and maybe find enough Force sensitives to help take down the Republic. After Jordan had headed down with the first battalions, Dooku went down with special combat droids in a personal shuttle. Oh this planet was gonna be fun to take over, especially with almost no Republic interference, and without technology, what could they do to stop him. These people wouldn't know what hit them tomorrow morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azula checked with her captain to make sure they were following the sky bison at a safe distance. Azula assumed they were heading to Ember Island, where not too long ago she had been with Mai, Ty Lee, and her brother. "They're all traitors now" Azula thought bitterly "Well, not Ty Lee as much" Azula had let Ty Lee out of Boiling Rock, because she did like Ty Lee, more than she had anyone else before and in a way she had never felt, and because Ty Lee was the only person who could chi block, as far as Azula knew. She went to the back where Ty Lee was safely kept away. After the incident with Mai at Boiling Rock, she could never be too careful around her. </p>
<p>"Hey Ty Lee" Azula approached her. "You ready to go get Zuzu?" Azula used her brother's nickname even now, in a serious time like today, the day she would claim victory over the avatar(hopefully more sucessful than in Ba Sing Se. Stupid water peasant with her stupid healing ablitlies) and her disappointment brother, and maybe his weird new girlfriend or whatever that girl was. </p>
<p>"Of course Azula." Ty Lee's voice had notably less excitement in it than it normally did. Azula grabbed her hand and took her to the front where the captain was tracking the Avatar and her brother. Azula thought she noticed something in the clouds, almost in space, but it was nothing most likely. What would even be up there besides the moon? Azula was going to get her disappointment of a brother, and the avatar and friends once and for all. Nothing was in her way, not even those people she saw with her brother earlier, and her father would be proud of her. Maybe even later, she would confess how she felt to Ty Lee later,  and they could rule the world together. The world would soon belong to the Fire Nation, and no one could stop them once the Avatar and the rest of his friends were taken down, and Azula would do it all herself, with Ty Lee at her side helping her. Nothing and nobody could get in the way of that, and she grabbed Ty Lee's hand again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang had a good night, between camping out on Ember Island and talking to everyone. He did hope that Zuko and Katara sorted out their past on the trip to find Katara's mom's killer to seek revenge, though Aang hoped they didn't kill whoever it was. The two had left earlier that morning, and later in the day, they would all move to Zuko's house on Ember Island. Aang couldn't help but feel something was off. Maybe he was just paranoid of Azula's last attack. He wouldn't let her take any of his friends from him. Aang then noticed his new friends, Obi Wan and Anakin were waking up.</p>
<p>"Good morning" Obi Wan yawned. Aang then started preparing a vegetarian breakfast. Apparently Jedi were vegetarians, and so Aang was more then happy to help them. Sokka grumbled something about meat being great at last night's dinner, as he always did. Then they set up tents, and went to bed. Katara and Zuko took Appa on a field trip together. Great, if they needed a way off this island, they better find a creative solution.</p>
<p>"Hey Aang, what are we doing today?" Sokka asked, emerging from a tent with Suki. Aang wondered what they were doing in the tent. Oh well, it didn't really matter, after all. </p>
<p>"I think I'll practice some more fire bending" Aang responded. Aang went through the moves Zuko taught him, and he noticed Anakin watching him. </p>
<p>"Er- is it ok if I watch?" Obi Wan also sat down to watch out of curiousity.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Aang went through the rounds two more times when he heard something coming from the sky. Aang looked up and saw what looked like the thing Anakin, Obi Wan, Rex and Ahsoka came in, only multiple and much more threatening. The warships looked huge, and looked ready to fire destruction on the land. "What is that?!"</p>
<p>"Karabast" Rex muttered from around the corner where his tent was "It can't be"</p>
<p>"Yup it is. Separatists" Ahsoka looked up in shock " How did they find us?" Aang stared up in shock, when he saw something else coming from the east. It was Azula, and her fleet of warships. This day was going down hill real quickly, and before Aang had the chance to say anything about it, Sokka came up with a plan.</p>
<p>"Wait, Azula's ships are following us right? And the Separatists or whatever are heading more towards the center. So if we run towards the center, Azula will follow, and soon the Separatists and Azula will have to deal with each other. We can hold them off until Katara, Zuko and Appa come back!"</p>
<p>Anakin seemed to approve of this plan. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea, they'll take out themselves before paying attention to us. You got some good ideas kid"</p>
<p>"Anakin, Sokka, is that really the best plan?" Obi Wan asked with a concerned look on his face, and he stroked his beard.</p>
<p>Anakin flashed a cocky smile at that. "Well I don't see any other good possibility that keeps us all safe, so yes. Also, if we run into droids, Toph can just metal bend them away" Aang and Obi Wan both shrugged at that, knowing it was very true.</p>
<p>"You bet I will" Toph looked more then happy to get some metal bending practice as she finished her breakfast. The eight of them ran towards the town of Ember Island, with Azula's ships on their tails. Azula emerged from her ship, with Ty Lee, and started shooting fire at them. Aang deflected the shots with various bending.</p>
<p>"Where's Zuzu. Too afraid to face me?" Azula had an insane look of murder on her face, as usual.</p>
<p>"He's off doing something else." Before Azula had a chance to respond, he knocked her back with air bending. When they got over to the hill overlooking the town, he saw the Separatists invading and terrorizing the town. Fire Benders ran amok, trying to stop the droids. Toph and Aang created an earth platform, and started to head down towards the town. When they got to the bottom, two droids approached them.</p>
<p>"Hey what do you think your doing. Come quietly and we won't-" Anakin sliced through the droids with his lightsaber.</p>
<p>"Those stupid droids need to shut up. Come on, we have some droids to fight" Anakin led them into town. As they ran through, they passed more droids. Toph took care of those, just metal bending them into a ball. It was a quick and efficient way to get rid of them.</p>
<p>"Where were you during the clone wars?" Rex looked at the latest batch of destroyed droids in awe.</p>
<p>"Helping Twinkle Toes here with his own problems. Come on, we're almost there" Aang didn't like the nickname, but had a feeling Toph would call him that for the rest of his life, and if she was around for the next avatar, them too. When they reached town, there were town people finally accepting the droids invasion. Aang looked up, and saw a much fancier shuttle than any ship he'd seen so far. The ramp opened, and there stood a tall, old man, holding a red lightsaber.</p>
<p>"Dooku" Obi Wan mumbled. He pulled out his lightsaber and prepared for a fight.</p>
<p>"Kenobi and Skywalker. I see you've found the location of the newest planet in the Separatist alliance. Unfortunately-" Dooku started his sentance before a ball of blue fire flew into his shuttle. The Fire Nation warships had arrived</p>
<p>"Who are you? I didn't send for you, and if so, you aren't getting the world. That belongs to me and my father" Aang heard a voice demand that he knew could only belong to Azula. Dooku had a look of pure confusion on his face before he thought of something to say</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not sure who your after, but I think the two of us could cooperate" Dooku reasoned with the princess. </p>
<p>"I'm going after the bald monk down there, but if you do catch him, I'd prefer if you don't kill him, I want to do that myself"</p>
<p>Before anyone could come up with a good response, both the sith and the princess jumped down to attack them. Somehow, Sokka's plan failed, and they had to deal with a lot more than what they intended to deal with originally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe so this chapter was really fun to write. Ahsoka's a concerned friend, Azula has an obvious crush, and Aang is a little oblivious cinnamon bun. And our villains double teamed, causing a bit of trouble. I'm gonna try to make my updated a bit more consistent. Kudo's and comments are always appreciated and make my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We're in space?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gaang plus Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Rex battle the separatists and the fire nation all at once. When Appa returns, they think of a creative solution to solve their problems.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm going to get a more consistent schedule in place. This is mostly a fight chapter. Also Anakin's POV and Sokka's POV. I suck at writing fights so please don't be harsh. </p><p>TW: almost major character death, nobody actually dies, mentions Katara's mom's death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, and a flash of blue filled the surroundings. Obi Wan did the same, and Ahsoka pulled her sabers out but went the other way to destroy more droids. Aang went up to face Azula, blue fire and gusts of wind whipping around the surroundings. Toph, Sokka, Suki and Rex went in Ahsoka's direction.</p><p>"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here Skywalker" Dooku snarked at Anakin. Anakin rolled his eyes, and prepped for a fight with Obi Wan at his side. The two of them shared a look, agreeing to take him together, as most of the times they were separated. Obi Wan made the first move, his blue clashing with Dooku's red. Anakin charged into the fight. For a few minutes, the three of them clashed sabers, blue with red. After a little bit, Dooku switched methods, force pushing Obi Wan away into a nearby tree, briefly knocking him out.</p><p>"Ah Skywalker, it's a shame you won't be able to save Kenobi." Dooku shot force lightning at Anakin, which he barely managed to block with his saber. Team avatar plus Azula briefly looked over in curiousity, and then went back to fighting.</p><p>"No, you won't kill him." Anakin really and truly did want his master to stay alive, after everything they've been through.</p><p>"Too bad" Anakin went flying back in the air, helpless to help Obi Wan. Anakin thought he was going to see his master die, before Dooku's lightsaber started going haywire. Anakin was genuinely confused what was happening, he wasn't doing this. Dooku had the same look of confusion. Anakin thought Dooku's saber had broken when he saw none other then Toph Beifong messing around with it.</p><p>"Look Sir Sparkle Fingers, you and Princess over there aren't killing anyone today with your fancy sparks" Toph proceeded to metal bend Dooku's saber into a ball, in which in response he pulled out another saber and shot force lightning at Toph. Obi Wan awakened, and Anakin got up, and they both went to help her, but she could easily handle herself. Toph shot up a rock.</p><p>"Child, get out of here. You're dealing with things you hardly can imagine." Dooku looked like he did something and got Toph to back down, but Toph kept throwing rocks at him.</p><p>"Well I can imagine pretty well for a child." Toph then launched herself up with a rock, to attack, but Dooku then force pushed her into a pile of rubble.</p><p>"Toph no!" Sokka yelled at the little girl falling into the wreckage. Dooku sliced the rock with his saber, and approached the pile. He then built up some lightning, and had Appa not swept in and Zuko jumped off to redirect it. Anakin watched as the fire bender shot his lightning right back at him. Anakin was once again wondering where these kids were for every other hard situation they got into in the clone wars. Having someone who could bend metal or redirect electricity would be incredibly helpful.</p><p>"Katara, Zuko, you're back!" Aang looked overly happy at his firebending teacher and probably his crush's return. Anakin remembered when he had a crush on Padme like that</p><p>"Oh Zuzu, you did return." Azula was notably less joyful at her brother's return. Ahsoka, Rex, and Suki came running back, having apparently found something good. Aang blasted Azula into a tree with a gust of wind, and Toph got up and built a wall around Dooku. They all went running back, destroying droids along the way, and Appa was flying above.</p><p>"What is it Snips?" Anakin was perplexed, and hoped whatever it was good news. Ahsoka brought them into a clearing, where a niced sized shuttle was sitting, just for them. Anakin was overjoyed, and smirked at the sigght of that.</p><p>"A shuttle Skyguy. AKA our way out of this mess." Ahsoka looked pleased with herself, and Anakin couldn't blame her. This was probably the best solution for their problems right now.</p><p>"Wait, a shuttle?! Like, a spaceship" Sokka had pure shock and surprise in his voice. Obi Wan went over to him and put his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Look, I know this is your home and you've never been elsewhere, but we have to go for everyone's sake. We can all fit in there, even Appa." Sokka sighed in agreeing. Azula then decided to show up and attempt to keep them from escaping.</p><p>"Look if we're gonna go, we have to do it now!" Rex commanded them. Anakin first ran in, wanting to be pilot, and everyone soon followed. Aang got Appa settled down in the cargo hold, and shut the doors. Droids shot at them, but Ahsoka manned the gun and shot back. Anakin pulled the levers, and pressed the buttons, and soon the ship took off and went into space, leaving Ember Island behind and heading into the stars.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stared out at the stars in shock. A few days ago, the concept of space travel would've been impossible to him. "Guys" Sokka glanced at Katara, Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Suki. "We're in Space. Like, near the moon and other planets. WE'RE IN SPACE!" </p><p>"I know, this is just crazy to think about." Zuko strolled over to the window to get a view of the stars. Sokka had a brief look at the moon, thinking of Yue, when the ship turned forward.</p><p>"Alright, we're sending in a call to Coruscant, the place we are going so we can land once we get there. You guys can just wander the ship for a few hours until we get there." Obi Wan emerged from the cockpit to explain to them. "You might get a bit motion sick since you're first time fliers" He went back in the cockpit. Rex and Ahsoka came out to sit with them.</p><p>"Ugh, this is just as bad as Appa." Toph looked queazy already. Katara went close to Toph and hugged her, to comfort her just a bit more. Sokka and Ahsoka walked over to Zuko.</p><p>"So, did you and Katara figure out your situation or what?" Sokka asked the firebender. Sokka also wanted to know what happened to the man that ended their mother's life. Zuko shrugged, and gestured to Katara.</p><p>"I will never forgive that man. He has done things to our family I can't forgive. But I am ready to forgive you Zuko." Katara went over and gave the fire prince a hug, which he returned. Ahsoka and Sokka smiled at the two now friends.</p><p>"Forgiving is one of the most important parts of a relationship. In order to form the strongest relationship, you first need to get over the barriers that seperate you, and in your case Katara and Zuko, that mean's getting over your shared past." Obi Wan and Anakin came out of the cockpit where they apparently got the ship on course, or maybe, the only thing Sokka knew about space was that the moon affected the tides of his planet, and he learned that in the Northern Water Tribe. </p><p>"Obi Wan, you really do sound like my uncle." Zuko gave a sweet smile to the older man, and he returned the grin back. Sokka didn't know much about the man, he'd only met him a few times, but he seemed amazing from what Sokka had seen and heard.</p><p>"Your uncle seems like a great man from how you've described him" Ahsoka wandered towards Zuko with curiousity in her bright blue eyes. He smiled, bigger than Sokka ever see's the angsty fire bender normally smile, when he does smile, and nodded a yes to Ahsoka.</p><p>"He really is a great man, he'd know how to get out of this whole mess" Zuko then turned around and gazed out the window, in the swirling stars of hyperspace. After that, everyone started to cool down and relax. Toph was curled up in the corner the whole time, due to motion sickness. Aang and Katara were laying against each other in another corner. Zuko went to the back, and curled up on Appa, and Ahsoka joined him. Sokka aspired to have the type of friendship those two developed in days. Anakin and Obi Wan were busy piloting the ship. Having no other option, Sokka went over to a view port alongside Rex. Rex looked at him in a way his dad, or older people always looked at him, with the concern of the things he got involved with as a teenager.</p><p>"You really look so experinced for being only 15." The soldier muttered softly to him. "You kids didn't deserve to fight in a war you didn't start. And you shouldn't be pressured to finish it either. But that's just how this all works isn't it?"</p><p>"Well to be fair, Aang is the reason I got out to fight in the first place." Sokka defended himself. The clone captain gave a small chuckle, and stared back out the window.</p><p>"You know, I never really wanted to be in the clone wars either. I was cloned" Rex explained. Sokka decided figuring out how that works would happen another time "And was trained all of my life to fight. I've always gone with orders, but part of me wants more. It doesn't help that I fight alongside the greatest jedi I've met, and a pretty skilled padawan too." Sokka related to Rex so much more now. He had always felt off with a group of prodigy benders, and even when Suki joined the gaang, he still felt off.</p><p>"Same, all of my friends are just so capable at everything, and I'm...not. I am pretty good with a sword and boomerang though." Sokka smirked at the clone trooper, and Rex smirked back. The swirls of hyperspace suddenly stopped outside of their viewport, and they got a glimpse of the stars and in the corner, a planet. Before they could continue the conversation, Anakin and Obi Wan opened the cockpit doors and yelled at everyone to get up.</p><p>"Everyone get up!" Anakin screamed at the sleepy teenagers. Aang and Katara shot up, and Ahsoka and Zuko pried open the door and came out half awake. Suki got up from the bench she was curled up on. "We're here."</p><p>"Where?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"Coruscant. The capital of the republic and home to the jedi temple." Sokka stared out at the stars, at the planet blanketed in glowing lights, and at the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Azula frustratedly glared out at the moon. After her brother had escsped, Dooku, Azula, and Ty Lee had gone to the fire nation capital, to talk to her father. He had reluctantly agreed to let Dooku in, and now they had troops spread around the globe. In private, the current firelord told her that he was actually planning to back stab him, and needed Azula's help. Azula agreed, as it would get rid of trouble and leave extra troops. Dooku and Ozai now both said to wait until Zuzu and the Avatar and friends came back, as they will come back eventually. Azula, once Dooku, the avatar, and Zuzu were gone, was planning to take these ships, leave troops in her world, and taking the fire nation to other planets. She would conquer the whole galaxy, and would become a far better fire lord than her father. Her thoughts of universal domination were interrupted by Ty Lee walking into the room.</p><p>"Azula, it really is late. You'll want some rest if you want to have the best fighting tomorrow." Ty Lee advised, and gave her a grin. Azula returned with a smirk, and walked to the bedroom she and Ty Lee shared as roomates on Dooku's flagship. Domination would come tomorrow, now she needed sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's chapter five. AGAIN SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS. I'm definitely updating much sooner this week because thanksgiving break. </p><p>Sokka and Rex became buddies. And more Azula, as she is too fun to write. Her and Ty Lee are roomates.  If you take Zuko and Ahsoka or Rex and Sokka as anything but platonic, please don't. I need ideas for how to include Iroh in this fic.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I also need ideas for where the plot should go.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic so please leave any reccomendations for the future in the comments. I've also never taken a writing course, so this probably isn't as good as it could be. Sokka is definitely a little paranoid and so is Anakin. The chapters are going to get longer from here on out, I just wanted to get the intro over with because I can’t write intros well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>